


Dirty

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [634]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: prompt: First time sastiel, bottom!sam feels dirty and ruined by the demon blood! Love you! Thankyou!





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> fic originally written on: Feb 9th, 2015

“Cas…..I-I don’t know…” Sam started, squirming a little, uncomfortable.

“Sam? Is something wrong? You seemed eager for this just a few moments ago.” Cas murmured, fingers pulling away from Sam’s hole, having opened Sam up to take him. This was there first time together, and Cas had wanted to make sure that Sam enjoyed every second of it.

“I….I don’t know Cas. You’d just think I’m ridiculous.” Sam said.

“Sam…nothing that you do or say is ridiculous.” Cas replied, warmly.

“...I’m dirty.” Sam finally admitted.

Cas gave a confused look at Sam, looking up and down Sam’s body.

“No, you’re not?” Cas asked, not understanding what Sam meant.

“Not like that. Not literal dirt. But I’m dirty. On the inside. I’m ruined.” Sam said, a frown on his face.

“How?” Cas asked softly, hand brushing through Sam’s hair, as he looked down at the Winchester.

“The demon blood inside me.” Sam said.

Cas saw the look Sam had, how much he believed what he was saying.

Cas leaned down and kissed Sam softly.

“You are _not_ ruined, Sam. You are _not_ dirty.”

“I feel that way. Why would you want to be with something as dirty as a guy with demon blood in him?” Sam asked.

“Because I love him.” Cas said. “I love you. I love your soul. Sam, it shines brighter than any other I’ve seen before.”

“But…” Sam started, about to argue against the words that Cas was saying.

“You are not dirty, Sam. You are not ruined. I don’t see you that way.” Cas continued, cutting Sam off. "I never will."

Cas leaned down and kissed Sam again. Cas smiled when Sam kissed back.

“Do you still wish for us to have sex? It will be OK if you say no.” Cas murmured.

“Go for it, Cas.” Sam said, wrapping his legs around Cas’ waist, letting the angel have access to Sam’s hole.

Cas slicked his cock, lined up, and sank inside, making Sam gasp.

“You are not dirty, Sam.” Cas grunted softly, as he started to fuck Sam. “I will help show you that. And, if you do not believe me, I will have enough faith for the both of us until you do.”

Sam pulled Cas close and kissed him, before nuzzling against Cas shoulder, panting and gasping softly.

“You’re a beautiful being Sam. I’ll do everything I can to help show you that.” Cas promised softly.

**Author's Note:**

> i am not accepting prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
